Date A Live Quy Chuẩn Dịch Thuật
=Nguồn dịch= =Thuật Ngữ Chung= Angel: Thiên Sứ Astral Dress: Linh Phục (hay còn đc gọi là Thần Uy Linh Trang, nhưng dịch là Linh Phục cho gọn) Spirit Power / Reiryoku: Linh Lực Magic Power / Maryoku: Ma Lực Maryoku Cannon: Ma Lực (Đại) Pháo Reverse / Inverse: Nghịch Thể Sapphire/ Sephira Crystal (viên «Phantom» trao cho các cô gái): Kết Tinh Tinh linh Demon King, Evil King: Quỷ Vương Reiha (reading): Sóng Tinh Linh Bounded Field, Barrier (trong trường hợp là barrier của tinh linh, như là barrier của yoshino trong chap 5 vol 2): Kết Giới Murasako Sword Style: Song Nhẫn Hình Thái =Dấu Câu= Lưu ý: Hạn chế việc dùng Bold In đậm cho các câu hội thoại. Chỉ dùng cho những gì nhấn mạnh. Dùng Italic In nghiêng cho những âm thanh và những suy nghĩ của nhân vật. - Sử dụng ngoặc kép « » cho những biệu hiệu hoặc danh từ riêng như: «Phantom» , «Nightmare», v.v... - Sử dụng ngoặc mỏng 「 」 cho những câu liên lạc qua thiết bị liên lạc như điện đàm hoặc đại loại như tiếng vang trong đầu Shidou (skill của Kurumi) hay những câu trả lời ngắn nằm trong lời dẫn truyện. - Sử dụng ngoặc dày 『 』 cho những câu thoại cùa Yoshinon, hoặc những danh từ cần được nhấn mạnh hay được lặp lại. - Sử dụng ngoặc vuông 【 】 cho câu thoại của «Phantom» hay tiếng kêu đồng loạt của nhiều người cùng lúc. (Không sử dụng kiểu """"Eh"""" mà là 【EH】) - Sử dụng ngoặc kép bự này 《 》 vô mấy cái skill của Tinh Linh hay bên Kotori, v.v.. nha. Ví dụ: 《Yggd Folium》 - Đối với mấy câu thoại của Kurumi nếu có cái gì đại loại Yes thì thay = Yup nhé. =Tinh Linh= Mỗi khi nhân vật dùng skill, các bạn sẽ thấy bên eng dịch 2 dòng, 1 dòng là eng, có thể dịch dc, và 1 dòng thường là những cái tên vô nghĩa, nguồn gốc từ tên của đủ thứ các nhân vật của thần thoại các nước cho đến tên các thiên sứ trong kinh thánh. Đó là do hệ thống Kanji và Furigana của Nhật, và cũng là ý đồ của tác giả. Sau đây tớ xin list danh sách các cái tên skill phần dịch được (tức phần tên nhỏ phía trên ấy). Lưu ý là trong những vol đầu bakatsuki ko dịch những cái này, ko rõ lý do (chắc do lười:v), tận những vol sau mới thấy họ dịch. Những cái tên này chỉ cần dùng khi các Tinh Linh hô skill trong câu nói. Còn tên Thiên Sứ, Quỷ Vương thì chỉ cần gọi tên Latin là được. Mẫu:〖__ 《__》〗 # «Princess» Tohka: ## Thiên Sứ: Ao Sát Công «Sandalphon» (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), (Ngai Vàng của Sự Huỷ Diệt) ## 〖Tối Hậu Kiếm 《Halvanhelev》〗(最後の剣(ハルヴァンヘレヴ) (Thanh Kiếm Cuối Cùng) ## Linh Phục: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番) （アドナイ・メレク）(Kamui Reisou: Juu-ban) (Thập Phiên) ## Quỷ Vương: Bạo Ngược Công «Nahemah» (暴虐公(ナヘマー)(Bougyakukou) ## 〖Chung Yên Kiếm 《Paverschlev》〗Paverschlev (終焉の剣（ペイヴァーシュヘレヴ) # «Hermit» Yoshino: ## Thiên Sứ: Băng Kết Khôi Lỗi «Zadkiel» (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") ## Linh phục: El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban) (Tứ Phiên) ## Armor mode: Sirion 凍鎧（シリョン）, Shiryon, lit., "Frozen Armor") # «Nightmare» Kurumi: ## Thiên Sứ: Khắc Khắc Đế «Zafkiel»(刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") ## Linh phục: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban) (Tam Phiên) ## 《Thời Thực Chi Thành》 (時喰みの城 - Tokime Mino no Shiro) : Dựng ra một kết giới trong phạm vi rộng, hút lấy Thời gian của những kẻ trong kết giới đó ## 〖Nhất Chi Đạn 《Aleph》〗 一の弾（アレフ） (Accelerated Time, Là loại đạn dùng để tăng tốc độ của đối tượng được bắn vào, kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 1h) ## 〖Nhị Chi Đạn 《Bet》〗 二の弾（ベート） (Slows down time, là loại đạn có tác dụng ngược với Aleph, làm chậm đi đối tượng đạn bắn vào, kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 2h) ## 〖Tam Chi Đạn 《Gimel》〗(ギメル) (Làm cho đối tượng đạn bắn vào bị lão hoá, kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 3h) ## 〖Tứ Chi Đạn 《Dalet》〗四の弾（ダレット） (Rewinds time, là loại đạn quay ngược thời gian của đối tượng đạn bắn vào, ở đây cô ta dùng để trị thương (quay bản thân về thời điểm trước khi bị bắn), kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 4h) ## 〖Ngũ Chi Đạn 《Hei》〗(ヘイ) (Cho phép Kurumi nhìn thoáng qua tương lai, kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 5h) ## 〖Lục Chi Đạn 《Vav》〗(ヴァヴ) (Gửi ý thức của đối tượng vào chính cơ thể họ trong quá khứ. Tuy nhiên, không như Thập Nhị Chi Đạn, người sử dụng chỉ có thể trở về lại một vài ngày dù có sử dụng bao nhiêu Thời gian. Bởi vì trận đấu với Kotori, viên đạn này không còn sử dụng được cho tới sự kiện ở Volume 16. Kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 6h) ## 〖Thất Chi Đạn 《Zayin》〗 七の弾（ザイン） (Temporarily freezes time'','' là loại đạn làm đông cứng thời gian của đối tượng bị bắn trong 1 thời gian ngắn. Kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 7h) ## 〖Bát Chi Đạn 《Het》〗八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone'', là loại đạn tạo bản sao của đối tượng. Kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 8h) ## 〖Cửu Chi Đạn 《Tet》〗九の弾（テット） (Allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension, cho phép Kurumi chia sẻ giác quan với ai khác trong những chiều thời gian khác nhau, kíchh hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 9h).'' ## 〖Thập Chi Đạn 《Yud》〗 一〇の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past'', loại đạn giúp nhìn vào quá khứ của đối tượng, kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 10h) ## 〖Thập Nhất Chi Đạn 《Yud Aleph》〗一〇の（ユッド・アレフ）(Directly devour a Spirit's power, Cho phép Kurumi trực tiếp nuốt chửng Linh Lực của Tinh Linh, kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 11h) ## 〖Thập Nhị Chi Đạn 《Yud Bet》〗一二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time, loại đạn du hành vượt thời gian về quá khứ, tiêu tốn năng lượng tinh linh, tùy theo thời gian cần trở về, ví dụ như để quay về 30 năm trước cần một mạng sống của 1 tinh linh. Kích hoạt khi đồng hồ chỉ 12h) # «Efreet» '''Kotori': ## Thiên sứ: Chước Lạn Tiêm Quỷ «Camael» (灼爛殱鬼 (カマエル), Shakuran Senki, lit., "Bright Burning Annihilating Demon") ## Linh phục: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番) (エロヒム・ギボール) (Kamui Reisou: Go-ban) (Ngũ Phiên) ## Chế độ Súng thần công: Megiddo (砲（メギド）- Pháo) # «Berserk» Yamai: ## Thiên Sứ: Cụ Phong Kị Sĩ «Raphael» (颶風騎士 （ラファエル） , Gufuu Kishi , lit., "Hurricane Knight") ## Linh phục: Elohim Tzabaoth (神威霊装・八番 （エロヒム・ツァバオト） , Shin'i Reisou: Hachiban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 8") (Bát Phiên) ## Kaguya: 〖Xuyên Giả 《El Re'em》〗 穿つ者（エル・レエム）, Ugatsu Mono, lit., "Piercer" ## Yuzuru: 〖Phược Giả 《El Na'ash》〗 縛める者（エル・ナハシュ）, Imashimeru Mono, lit., "Constrictor" ## Đòn kết hợp: 〖Thiên Khu Giả 《El Kanaph》〗 天を駆ける者（エル・カナフ）, Ten o Kakeru Mono, lit., "The Thing That Shoots the Heaven" # «Diva» Miku: ## Thiên Sứ: Phá Quân Ca Cơ «Gabriel» (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル） , Hagun Utahime , lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") ## Linh phục: Shaddai El Chai (神威霊装・九番 （シャダイ・エル・カイ) , Shin'i Reisou: Kyuuban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 9") (Cửu Phiên) ## 〖Hành Tiến Khúc 《March》〗 行進曲（マーチ): tăng cường thể lực, sức mạnh cho những thính giả. ## 〖Luân Vũ Khúc 《Rondo》〗 輪舞曲（ロンド）: phương thức phòng thủ chủ yếu của Miku, tuy nhiên áp lực âm thanh nó sản sinh ra còn có thể được dùng để khống chế những người khác (nó cuối cùng đã thất bại trước Nghịch Thể của Tohka). ## 〖Độc Tấu 《Solo》〗 独奏（ソロ）: tẩy não người nghe. Một vấn đề đáng nói của Solo là việc không như phần lớn các năng lực tẩy não thường thấy, nó dường như không có khả năng thay đổi ký ức của người khác. Dù Solo rõ ràng có thể làm rối loạn quan điểm của các nạn nhân trúng phải nó về Miku và khiến họ tận tâm hết mực đối với cô, nó lại có vẻ không hề tác động đến các quan điểm hiện thời của họ về những người khác. Kể cả khi đang bị Miku thao túng, các Tinh Linh vẫn đặc biệt mến mộ Shido. Song hiển nhiên là khi nào họ còn trong tình trạng bị tẩy não, họ vẫn sẽ ưu tiên hành động theo mệnh lệnh của Miku và bảo vệ cô hơn mọi thứ. Do sử dụng âm thanh, năng lực của Miku tương tác rất tốt qua những chiếc loa phóng thanh. Việc phát sóng những buổi trình diễn trực tiếp của cô chính là cách cô đã khiến phần lớn thành phố bị ảnh hưởng bởi chiêu thức pháp thuật của mình ở Tập 7. Tuy vậy, một cặp núi bịt tai vẫn đủ khả năng cản âm và cho phép người đeo miễn nhiễm trước các năng lực của Miku. ## 〖Trấn Hồn Ca 《Requiem》〗 鎮魂歌（レクイエム）: Một bản nhạc thư giãn giúp người nghe giảm đau đớn, ở Tập 10. # «Witch» Natsumi: ## Thiên Sứ: Nhạn Tạo Ma Nữ «Haniel» (贋造魔女 (ハニエル) , Ganzou Majo, lit., "Witch of Forgery") ## Linh phục: Adonai Tzabaoth (神威霊装・七番 （アドナイ・ツァバオト） , Shin'i Reisou: Nanaban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 7) (Thất Phiên) ## Hóa trang/Giả dạng/Skill: 〖Thiên Biến Vạn Hóa Kính 《Kaleidoscope》〗千変万化鏡（カリドスクーぺ）, Senpenbanka-kyō, lit., "Ever-changing Mirror" # «Angel» Origami: ## Thiên sứ: Tuyệt Diệt Thiên Sứ «Metatron» (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") ## Linh phục: Ehyeh (神威霊装・一番) (エヘイエー), Shin'i Reisou: Ichiban) (Nhất Phiên) ## 〖Nhật Luân 《Shemesh》〗 (日輪 (シェメッシュ) ( Mặt Trời Xoay) Đòn tấn công được thay đổi bằng cách thay đổi sự kết hợp giữa các hạt ánh sáng nhuốm hàng ngàn hàng vạn sức mạnh hủy diệt kết hợp thành một vòng tròn ## 〖Thiên Dực 《Mal'akh》〗(天翼 （マルアク） ( Đôi Cánh Bầu Trời ) được biến thể thành hình dạng của cánh, cho phép Origami dịch chuyển ngay lập tức với tốc độ vượt trội ## 〖Quang Kiếm 《Kadour》〗(光剣 (カドゥール) (Kiếm ánh sáng) Origami có thể giáng những tia sáng lên kẻ thù của mình ## 〖Pháo Vương Miện 《Artelif》〗(砲冠 (アーティリフ) (Pháo Quan) Đòn tấn công mạnh nhất của Origami, các trụ cột xung quanh Origami xoay với tốc độ kinh ngạc, tạo ra một cơn lốc năng lượng và bắn nguồn năng lượng tinh khiết đó chống lại Halvanhelev của Tohka. ## Quỷ Vương: Cứu Thế Ma Vương «Satan» (救世魔王 (サタン), Kyuusei Maou, lit., "Demon King of Salvation") # «Sister» Nia ##''Thiên sứ:'' Lăng Mộ Khải Huyền «Rasiel» (囁告篇帙 (ラジエル), Kokushō Henchitsu '', lit., "Tome of Revelation") ##''Linh phục: Yod (神威霊装・二番 (ヨッド) , Shin'i Reisou: Niiban '', lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 2") (Nhị Phiên) ##''Quỷ Vương: ''Thánh Địa Chi Thư «''Beelzebub» (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ), Jinshoku Henchitsu, lit., "Tome of Divine Corruption") ##〖Huyễn Thư Quán 《Ashufiriya》〗(幻書館 (アシュフィリヤ), Genshokan, lit., "Phantom Library"): Bắt giữ một hoặc nhiều mục tiêu và đưa họ tới một thế giới liền kề do «''Beelzebub» tạo ra. Theo Nia, thế giới được tạo nên bởi nhiều cốt truyện khác nhau từ ước mơ và trí tưởng tượng của mọi người. Những người bị nhốt ở đó bị hóa thân thành các nhân vật cổ tích hoặc manga, dù có khác biệt đôi chút so với câu chuyện gốc. Khi bị giam giữ trong thế giới ảo tưởng này, các Tinh Linh không thể sử dụng Thiên sứ của họ. #«Zodiac» '''Muruko' ##''Thiên sứ:'' Phong Giải Chủ «Michael» (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") ##''Linh phục:'' Eloah (神威霊装・六番 (エロハ), Shin'i Reisou: Rokuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 6") (Lục Phiên) ##〖Khóa 《Segva》〗(閉（セグヴァ）(Bế) Phong ấn kỹ năng nhất định của mục tiêu. Muruko ban đầu dùng khả năng này để hạ máy móc của DEM và vệ tinh Realizer của Fraxinus. Như đã thấy từ ví dụ của Shidou với bản sao «Haniel» của cậu, cô cũng có thể phong ấn kỹ năng của các Tinh Linh khác. Nó còn có tác dụng với các sự vật trừu tượng như cảm xúc, ký ức. Với đầy đủ sức mạnh, cô tuyên bố rằng nó đủ sức để dừng sự quay của Trái Đất. ##〖Mở 《Rātaibu》〗 (開（ラータイブ) (Khai) Cho phép Muruko mở ra lỗ hổng không gian dùng để dịch chuyển bản thân, triệu hồi thiên thạch và đổi hướng các đòn tấn công. ##〖Giải phóng 《Shifuru》〗 (放（シフルール) (Phóng) Giải phóng năng lực thực sự của «Michael» bằng cách biến nó trở thành vũ khí giống như một cây kích. ##〖Phân tán 《Jerez》〗 (解（ヘレス) (Giải) Phân hủy Linh Lực và xóa bỏ lực liên kết phân tử. Cô sử dụng nó lần đầu trong trận chiến với Tohka để phá hủy Linh Phục của Tohka Nghịch Thể và các tòa nhà xung quanh. =Skill, Giáp AST - DEM= Các từ giữ nên giữ nguyên (hầu hết các từ của các Pháp sư bên AST hay DEM đều giữ nguyên): * CR-Unit * Realizer ** «Invisible» ** «Avoid» ** «Medical» ** «Protect» ** «Ashcroft-β» * Territory * C C C * No Pain * «White Licorice» ** Cleaveleaf ** Blastalk ** Rootbox ** Auldist * «Bandersnatch» * Nut Crackers * Merry Ram * Twin Cluster * King Call * «Mordred» ** «Clarent Sword» ** «Clarent Cannon» * «Pendragon» ** «Caledvwlch» ** «Rhongomiant» * «Vánargandr» ** «Murakamo» ** «Jaw» * «Scarlet Licorie» =Xưng Hô= Ở đây chủ yếu là các nhân vật thường gặp. Tohka – Shidou: tớ - cậu (Tohka lúc chưa bị phong ấn thì ta - ngươi với Shidou, còn Shidou xưng tôi – cô nhưng khi dẫn đi chơi thì tớ - cậu) Yoshino – Shidou: em - anh Kurumi >> Shidou: mình - bạn Shidou >> Kurumi: tôi - cô (trước dzụ trong công viên ở tập 3 thì là Tớ - cậu) Tohka – Yoshino: chị - em Tohka >> Yoshinon: Ta - ngươi Tohka – Origami: ta - ngươi/cô Tohka – Kurumi: tôi - cô Kannazuki – Kotori: tôi - cô, và đôi khi gọi là chỉ huy... Reine – Kotori: cô - em Ryouko – Origami: chị - em Shidou – Kotori: anh – em Shidou – Reine: tôi – cô Shidou – Tobiichi: cậu – tớ (chỉ có Tobiichi xưng mình – cậu với Shidou) Origami – Tohka: tôi – cô (khi lên giáp Mordred thì ta – ngươi với các Tinh Linh) Tonomachi, Yoshinon >> Shidou: anh bạn/ anh – tôi, tôi – ông Kotori – Tohka: em – chị Reine – Tohka: tôi – em Kaguya: Ta – ngươi/ cô/ cậu Yuzuru: Tôi – ngươi/ cô/ cậu Miku (trước khi bị phong ấn): Tôi – ngươi/ cô/ cậu Miku (sau khi bị phong ấn): em – anh / Darling (với Shidou), Mình/ tớ (/tôi) – cậu (với các cô gái khác) Shidou – Miku/Yamai tỷ muội: tôi/ tớ – cô/ cậu Shidou >> Ellen: tôi – cô . Còn Ellen là: ta - ngươi/cậu Ellen – Issac: Tôi – Ngài . Còn Issac - Ellen: Tôi – cô Origami – Kurumi: tôi – cô Shidou >> Natsumi: tôi – cô, sau khi phong ấn thì anh - em Natsumi >> Shidou: tôi/ ta – cậu/ ngươi Yoshino >> Kotori: Em - chị Shidou - Mayuri: Anh - em Mana >> Shidou: Em - Nii-sama Nia >> Shidou: Tôi - Thiếu niên/cậu Shidou >> Nia: Tôi - cô Nia >> các cô gái khác * Natsumi >> Nattsu-chan * Miku >> Mikie * Origami >> Oriri * Mana >> Manati * Kotori >> Imouto-chan Muruko >> Shidou: Ta - mi / Shidou >> Muruko: Tôi - cô Shidou - Woodman: cháu - bác (Còn lại tiếp tục bổ sung sau) =Others= (Source của PJ——tạm quăng dzo đây để sau này đỡ mất công tìm. Ai ko có phận sự xin miễn đụng vào) DAL Link DAL Navbox Random BG Make-up BG01 Category:Date A Live